


Gift of a Friend: Book One

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [1]
Category: Workin' Moms (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Crack, Drabble Sequence, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Hard of Hearing, Hearing Impaired, One Shot Collection, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, Rare Fandoms, Shorts, Workin' Moms (TV) - Freeform, but oh well, there are literally no fics in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Kate, Anne, Frankie, and Jenny become friends with a neighbor they use as a drop in daycare.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Gift of a Friend: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 18, Alice 12, Charlie, Jayme, Rhoda, and Zoe 2, Ella and Solomon newborn. For story purposes; the 'history' of Workin' Moms has been changed.  
> Fandom(s):Workin' Moms  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Kate, Anne, Frankie, and Jenny become friends with a neighbor they use as a drop in daycare. This series is written Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Kate Foster...Catherine Reitman  
> Nathan Foster...Philip Sternburg  
> Anne Carlson...Dani Kind  
> Lionel Carlson...Ryan Belleville  
> Frankie Coyne...Juno Rinaldi  
> Giselle Bois...Oluniké Adeliyi  
> Jenny Matthews...Jessalyn Wanlim  
> Ian Matthews...Dennis Andres

_1:00 AM_

Jari Kennish was the next door neighbor to four mothers. Kate Foster, Anne Carlson, Frankie Coyne, and Jenny Matthews. Jari sometimes had "selective" deafness around others and was familiar with the women and their families. But that didn't mean they were best of friends. For example Jenny and Jari had never gotten along. When Jari heard that Jenny had abandoned her toddler daughter, he was disgusted. But to his credit it didn't make him hate her anymore than he already did. Jari broke into where Jenny worked and framed her for stealing the company's money. The police arrested her. Jari decided to pay her an unwelcome visit. One of the interpreters who worked at the police station helped his communications with Jenny. 

"Jari what the hell are you doing here?" Jenny demanded. 

"Jenny is that anyway to talk a friend?" Jari asked. 

"You hate me." 

"I just wanted to see how you'd look in the orange jumpsuit." 

"Fuck you! And I'm not sure what the hell you came here for but I'm taking you off my list of approved visitors." Jenny warned. 

"You're right where you're supposed to be you know? You're a shit excuse for a mother if I ever saw one." Jari said. 

Jari was unphased by Jenny's hostility. Earlier he convinced Jenny's estranged husband Ian that it might be a good idea to file for sole custody of their daughter Zoe.

At least that way, one good parent would be around. Even if Jenny somehow caught on to him, Jari wasn't worried about it. Jari was someone who knew how to cover his tracks well. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Gift of a Friend: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 18, Alice 12, Charlie, Jayme, Rhoda, and Zoe 2, Ella and Solomon newborn. For story purposes; the 'history' of Workin' Moms has been changed.  
> Fandom(s):Workin' Moms  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Kate, Anne, Frankie, and Jenny become friends with a neighbor they use as a drop in daycare. This series is written Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

_2:00 AM_

Jari took a nap after visiting Jenny. A text from Jenny's husband Ian woke him. Ian was taking Jenny to court for custody of Zoe and needed someone to watch the toddler. Jari agreed to do it. The two had never been the closest of friends but Jari had no personal issues against him and vice versa. Ian dropped a sleeping Zoe off with him. Some time went by before Ian returned. Zoe would be tough to get back to sleep once Ian took her home. Jari let the father and daughter hang out for awhile. The two played a card game in Jari's livingroom and talked about how the custody trial had gone. 

"Ian what happened at court?" Jari asked. 

"Jari They gave me temporary custody. But only because she's in jail." Ian replied. 

"Do you think she'll fight you on it?" 

"I know Jenny, she's going to fight tooth and nail. But it won't even be for Zoe. It's just about taking her away from me." 

"I'll testify on your behalf if that helps." Jari offered. 

Ian accepted Jari's offer. Little did Ian know, he was playing right into his hands. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Gift of a Friend: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 18, Alice 12, Charlie, Jayme, Rhoda, and Zoe 2, Ella and Solomon newborn. For story purposes; the 'history' of Workin' Moms has been changed.  
> Fandom(s):Workin' Moms  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Kate, Anne, Frankie, and Jenny become friends with a neighbor they use as a drop in daycare. This series is written Twenty Four style, each chapter will be another hour.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

_3:00 AM_

Jari went to the local Opera. Also in attendance were Kate, Kate's husband Nathan, their children Charlie and Ella. Anne, Anne's husband Lionel Carlson, their daughters Alice and Jayme. Frankie, Frankie's fiance Bianca, Frankie's ex Giselle, and the children Rhoda and Solomon. After the show Jari was about to leave when he was stopped by Jenny who was clearly out of jail. He could see the anger in Jenny's eyes. Jari hoped that she hadn't found out about his part in everything, not that it would stop his plans. Only alter them slightly. The others watched their sure to be heated confrontation.

"What is she doing here? I thought she was in jail." Kate asked. 

"Sorry to disappoint you but Malcolm helped me get out. And Jari I hear you're the one who's getting Ian to sue me for custody of my daughter." Jenny said. 

"Jenny I may have made the suggestion but Ian didn't have to take it." Jari replied. 

"What the hell are you playing at?" Anne demanded. 

"I'm not playing at anything. I'm just looking out for Zoe's best interests" Jari assured.

"I am Zoe's mother you asshole! I made a mistake." Jenny said. 

Malcolm was Jenny's ex and the interference had been unexpected. Jari wanted to remove him from the equation.

But it was likely that Malcolm would be a formidable opponent unlike Jenny. Jari needed to play it carefully. Jari wasn't surprised about being ganged up on. Kate, Anne, and Frankie would never be friends with Jenny. But they were mothers. No mother wanted to see another separated from her children. Jari could tell they were getting suspicious of his intentions. As they should be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There are one and/or a few sequel(s) in the works that will come out sooner or later.


End file.
